Kane (Pirate101)
Summary Kane is the main antagonist in the first arc as the leader of the Armada in the fictional multiplayer online game, Pirate101. Being the first of the Clockworks ever created, Captain Avery mentions in the puppet about the Armada that he is smarter, stronger, and faster than any living being in the Spiral and is surrounded by a court of elite clockworks to do his will. Kane was essentially made after Marco Pollo's crew dispatched from El Dorado in a hurry. The original creator, Gazpaccio, made Kane from a golden sentinel's brain without installing his heart. Kane then went on to create Deacon and Rooke. Kane does not wish to admit it, but he created Phule as an attempt to create a clockwork mind, which utterly failed. After the creation of Deacon and Rooke, the three clockworks led the army to arrest Gazpaccio and lock him in a tower. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kane Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Referred to be male Origian: Pirate101 Classification: Robot, Leader of the Armada 1st appearance: Mention in The Puppet Show about The Armada Last appearance: Fight with You in a battle Friend: Deacon, Rookie, Bishop, and Queen Enemies: Young Pirate, and Phule Species: Robot Quote: Unknown Origin: Kane is the main antagonist of the first arc in Pirate101, He is the leader and Supreme General of the clockworks, Kane was the first clockwork ever built. Rumor persists that he is stronger, faster and smarter than any living creature. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Do you see that image? Too bad I took thinking to writing! Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click Here to Reading. Kane's HP: 4,879 Immune: Immune to Death, regardless of his HP, until all other enemies have been defeated. Power And Abilities 1. Master Swordsman 2. Death Resistance 3. Skilled Talents 4. Skilled Powers 5. Genius Intelligence 6. Fighting Experiences 7. Mind Experiences 8. Superhuman Strength 9. Superhuman Speed Kane's Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Captain Avery stated in the puppet show about the Armada that Kane is stronger than any living beings in the Spiral, and is a Level 70 Fighter.) Speed: Unknown, Subsonic (Due to fight with The Player, Kane is faster than any living beings.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town Level (Can tanked hits or dodged from Young Pirate.) Stamina: Very High (Can fight the most powerful fighters.) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: Genius (Kane is smarter than any living beings, he can creating every armadas, he has skilled in combat, and is surrounded by a court of elite clockworks to do his will.) Weakness Easily getting hitting due his low health, and losing his golden brain until killed him in a battle. Overall Kane is a robot, and is stronger, smarter, and faster than any living beings, due to fight, He has skills, powers, and feats from the series while fight Young Pirate, and his/her companions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kylo Ren Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Pirate101 Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users